the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Persons: The Arrogance War
The Arrogance War '(known as the '''War on Arrogance / ' 傲慢の戦争 in Japan) is the ultimate collection of all the pompous, cocky, smug, insolent, and over all arrogant people on the planet. Specifically, it was a war started by Henry Cavill Superman and his attempts to stop the government from finding the Fortress of Solitude. This and his attitude sparked a rise in arrogance detected by Ken Watanabe, the protagonist. Then the arrogance attracted many other arrogant people to fight in an all out fight to the death in Kansas City. Ken tries to stop all these people with the help of SP to destroy the Japanese god of arrogance, Gōman'na. The War on Arrogance Begins Super-Arrogant-Man "I grew up in Kansas, general. I'm about as American as it gets." -Superman to General Swanwick This line started it all. Following Man of Steel, the US army spent billions on tracking equipment to find Superman's home, the Fortress of Solitude. Supes, of course, did not like it. So he started taking down each of the planes, ending up with a grand total of $42,313,134,134 wasted and about 41 deaths. President Perulo really had a problem here, so he asked his good friends Vincent and Paolo to see what was going on. They could not find the Fortress, but they did find a dictionary at the Kent house (they knew who Superman was). The only word in the dictionary was arrogant. They put poop to pie and found out Supes was being arrogant. So they sought the help of the famous arrogance doctor...DR KEN WATANABE!!! It's gonna send us back to the Stone Ages! "They call him...'Gōman'na..." -Ken Watanabe At M.O.N.A.R.C.H., Ken told Paolo and Vincent that there was a recent spike in the Arrogance Meter. When asked why there was an Arrogance Meter, Ken told the two that it was a device from the early 800s to detect the ancient being, Gōman'na. Gōman'na, also called the Arrogant Lord, was the god of arrogance in Japanese Mythology. His attitude prevented any technological, economical, or any sort of improvement in the world. For saftey, he was locked away 3 miles underground the city of Tokyo. Legend had it that if the world were filled with enough arrogance, Gōman'na would be rereleased and sent on a killing spree. Ken told them that Gōman'na could wip out an entire city in a matter of seconds. Soon both of them found escuses to get out of saving the world because they did it too many times. It was all up to Ken Watanabe now... The Call of Arrogance Part 1: The "Pride" of Berk Soon Superman's attitude started to effect others. First, it affected Hiccup. Hiccup just found out that Gobber was his real biological father, he went into a fit of rage. Arrogant rage. So mad that he almost killed Gobber and Toothless. He went against everything he created and said dragons were mindless pieces of primuses. So Toothless tried to kill Hiccup but Hiccup used his flight suit to high tail it out of there. Gobber, who crowned himself the new chief, sent every dragon rider and dragon against Hiccup. To his dismay, Hiccup defeated every single one of them and ended up killing Fishlegs and Snotlout in the process. However, Astrid on her Deadly Nadder and Valka on her Cloudjumer eventually caught him and arrested him. After a funeral for the two fallen vikings, Hiccup was put on trial. The villagers came to the conclusion that Hiccup had gone insane so they asked Gobber what to do. Gobber decided it would be best if they just banished him. So all the dragons breathed fire on a magic thing and it created a randomized portal. They threw Hiccup in and then went on their merry way. Hiccup landed 30,000 feet in the air and used his flight suit to glide down to Kansas City. Since this is near where Superman was, the arrogance grew stronger and Hiccup raged even more. Part 2: Escape from the City Since Sonic Boom, Sonic was feeling...a bit...arrogant... So he comitted a major crime to relive the glory days of Sonic Adventure 2. They transported him in the same plane over the same city with the same amount of men onboard. After he knew in his bloody heart they were in the exact same spot in the bloody sky...he made his move. Breaking his handcuffs and then using speed dash to kill everyone onboard, he jumped outside and tore a piece off of the plane, like deja vu. One difference this time is that he blared "City Escape" out so loud that it made people's ears bleed. But one thing Sonic miscalculated is that the Justice League of America was chasing him and Barry Allen (AKA the Flash) caught him. He was arrested and tried. The jury found him guilty and sentenced him to death via banishment in Predator's domain. However, he escaped and his arrogance drew him to Kansas City. Part 3: Tony and Raymond After leaving the Illuminati, Tony Stark was stripped of his Iron Man armors by Mr Illuminati. Then he moved in with Raymond from everybody loves Raymond. Together they made a fortune being mechanics and working. They were literally the best in the business. However, this all went to their head and they made a huge mistake. One day, they got a call from someone saying that they needed something done on his car. This car was old so Tony said that they were to "High-Class" for that. After he asked again, Raymond tackled the man and broke his collarbone. They were sent to court and found guilty of arrogance. The punishment was to be sent to a jail in, of all places, Kansas City. The Battle of Kansas City The Fight Begins So there they were. The arrogant people all gathered in one city. Ken Watanabe knew he needed to prevent this or Gōman'na would be released. So he pulled out his father's ancient armor and had Paolo fit it with Silver Knight type weapons. Then Paolo and Vincent flew a plane over Kansas City and Ken Watanabe along with a team of 12 highly trained attack squads skydived down. The city was already burning, so Ken knew he was in the right spot. The sky was blood red as he fell and with a crash he knew this would be the hardest night of his life. Quickly to his left Hiccup and a horde of 40 Night Furies were flying after Sonic, who was arrogantly lighting everything on fire. Ken was tempted to go for them, but he knew Superman was the one who needed to be taken care of. He and his teams quickly and quietly started walking towards the place with the most dust, where in the dust they saw Superman in his prime standing over the broken buildings which held millions of innocent lives. Ken rushed at Superman but Clark merely slapped him into a parking garage. Ken told his men to open fire their kryptonian weapons, but Supes was so arrogant he was immune to kryptonite all of a sudden. He wiped out a lot of the men and said, "NO... I NEED TO FINISH HIM!" Tony had made makeshift Hulkbusters for him and Raymond with the spare materials in the prison. They lashed out at Superman with so much repulsive kryptonite blasts that they nearly killed him. Right when they were about to kill him Ken Watanabe threw an EMP Kryptonite spear in the middle of them all and hopped onto a nearby rock. He started saying that they are all brothers in the fight for justice, and that pride should not get in the way of their heroics. Superman lowered himself to negotiate, but Sonic just kicked Superman in the face and started the fighting all over again. Just when Ken Watanabe thought the fight couldn't get any more deadly, ''they arrived... King Sonic An army of Sonic Fan Created Klones marched into the city arrogantly to serve none other than... Superman? That's right, the Fan Created Sonics aligned themselves with the most arrogant of the warriors, which happened to be Superman. Sonic was bewildered and swore to take down Superman. So he quickly tore all of the kryptonite out of every weapon in the city and believed in the Screw Attack Principle: "Any Sonic Character except Knuckles will always win". So with his super speed he constructed the Green Death Cannon, a cannon that can only do one thing: Kill Superman. So he fired it at Clark and Clark was blasted over 3,000 lightyears away. So now Sonic controlled the most powerful army in the world. As his first act as king, Sonic decided to execute citizens of the city one by one like the tyrannical dictator he was. Ken Watanabe, along with some of his men, was able to hide for some time while no one was able to get in and out of the city. Sonic made his barriers so strong that anyone that tried to escape was instantly vaporized. Meanwhile Sonic got everything he wanted and more. With his army to command, He ruled with an iron fist. This lifestyle went on for a week until Ken feared Sonic's arrogance could not be stopped. And he was right, for just as the prophecy foretold, Gōman'na began to awake. Gōman'na's Rise Awakening Meanwhile, under the city of Tokyo the ground quaked almost as it was surrendering itself. Three miles of the Earth's crust seemed to split to welcome it's new overlord. Nearby volcanos cracked open, and tsunamis raged against the shoreline. It seemed as if nature itself knew of the events to come. A dark cloud rose from the crack, and out of it came a figure shrouded in darkness. The nearby townspeople quivered in fear, for the evil legend they were taught as a child was standing before them. Suddenly, the figure's one cyclops eye opened as he took a long look around. Without any warning, he instantly began razing the nearby town at super sonic speed. And when he was done, he looked around at his work. No survivors, just the way he liked it. From around the Earth he sensed Sonic's arrogance, so into the skies he flew, burning with a desire for chaos and death. Sonic's Demise Like a thundering hawk he traveled at lightning speed to Kansas City, where Sonic's arrogance beckoned him. On the way he showed examples of his rage by wiping out small towns. When he finally arrived his landing created a crater and an earthquake. After feeling the tremors, Ken knew that the end was here. In a slow and eerie fashion, Gōman'na walked towards the Town Pavilion, where Sonic had made his palace. Upon arriving at the throne room, Sonic was disgusted by the weakness he thought he felt from Gōman'na. Sonic arrogantly annouced, "You're that arrogance monster, huh? You wouldn't even last five seconds against me!" They rushed at each other, but Gōman'na griped Sonic's neck and pinned him against the wall. Sonic uttered, "Wha... what? I... you... but... the Screw Attack Principle! I was supposed to win!" Gōman'na brought his mouth close to Sonic's ear and then whispered the words, "Watashi wa, anata no harinezumi o shi o motarasudeshou." (translating into "I will bring you death, hedgehog"). With that, Gōman'na thrust the hedgehog's own blade into Sonic's heart, ending the king's life. Gōman'na turned around slowly and stared menacingly into the eyes of Sonic's OCs. The OCs dropped their weapons and bowed to Gōman'na. But it would do them no good, because mere seconds after he wiped all of them out in a blink of an eye. City of Flames Now that the most arrogant person in the world was dead, Gōman'na had all the power he needed to wipe out humanity. He flew around the city, bringing death where ever he went. Gomanna not only killed but stole the arrogance of everyone, growing stronger and stronger as he went. Ken Watanabi decided he was done with this arroagance. Category:Story Arcs